1. Technical Field
This application relates to an agent feedback tool and, in particular, to an agent feedback tool comprising an agent feedback program operative to autopopulate one or more editable fields based on a provided agent identifier.
2. Related Art
Providing superb customer service is often a goal for many businesses. On the frontline of these customer-service businesses are agents, such as customer service representatives, salespersons, and technical support individuals. These agents typically communicate first with the customer when a customer contacts a customer-service oriented business for customer service. Hence, a customer-service oriented business has an interest in ensuring that the customer service provided by the agent is of the upmost quality.
Monitoring the customer service provided by agents is often a laborious and time-consuming endeavor. A customer may have any number of issues and an agent may not always provide the appropriate level of service to the customer for any number of reasons. There may be a lack of training, lack of experience, or any other number of issues. It is important to track the agent's performance, yet the varying level of customer service provided by the agent is not always monitored and a customer-service oriented business suffers as a result.